CORE F: HISPANIC SATELLITE - ABSTRACT There were about 46 million Hispanics in the USA in 2010. Elderly Hispanics are at risk for dementia, due to Alzheimer's Disease (AD) and vascular risk factors. The UCSD ADRC's studies of aging and dementia among Hispanics aim to improve our understanding of AD and related disorders and to overcome barriers to effective assessment, diagnosis and treatment of early (and even preclinical) disease. The Satellite will support general research in aging and dementia, because subjects will undergo the same procedures, including biomarker studies and request for autopsy consent, as non-Hispanic subjects in the ADRC, and will contribute to research projects and clinical trials. In addition, the Satellite will support research into aspects unique to Hispanics, including 1) the influence of bilingualism and low education on diagnostic assessment and in cognitive reserve and dementia risk; 2) genetic, vascular, and socio-economic risk factors for cognitive decline and dementia. Overall aims for the Hispanic Satellite in this ADRC renewal application are to: 1) Support research efforts by recruiting and following well-characterized Hispanic subjects with normal cognition, Mild Cognitive Impairment (MCI), and AD. The Satellite will follow about 100 subjects (the balance between continued recruitment and death and dropout). Subjects will undergo standard clinical characterization (including the Uniform Data Set procedures). Biological samples (DNA, plasma and CSF), MRI and other brain images will be obtained. A comprehensive database will be maintained. Subjects will continue to contribute to autopsy studies after death. Data, biosamples and brain imaging studies from Hispanic Satellite subjects will be integrated with those from non-Hispanics followed by the Clinical Core. 2) Interact widely with researchers at UCSD, the VA Medical Center, and nearby research institutions. In particular, support ongoing funded research studies on bilingualism and on brain imaging and cognitive changes in aging in relation to APOE genotype and vascular risk factors. 4) Provide data to the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center, and DNA to NCRAD, and collaborate with other AD Centers, and with multi-Center research efforts related to AD and dementia. Subjects will be offered participation in clinical trials organized by the Alzheimer's Disease Cooperative Study (ADCS), the Dominantly Inherited Alzheimer Network (DIAN), and by pharmaceutical companies. 5) Continue to support innovative research and train new investigators, 6) Foster professional education and training, and to improve public knowledge and awareness about aging, vascular and other risk factors that influence cognitive health in aging and dementia risk among Hispanics. To provide innovative support efforts for patients and families affected by AD.